


The Nuances Of Reincarnation

by BlueFlameSakura



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Unit | Reflet | Robin Raised in Plegia, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempted Murder, Chains, Cultural Differences, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Weird dragon quirks and instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameSakura/pseuds/BlueFlameSakura
Summary: When the Shepherds infiltrate a Plegian temple to gain more insight in rumors and whispers of the resurrection of Grima, they find out it's all a lot more complicated then it seems.Alternately: Chrom catches the big gay™ for someone he really shouldn't have ever even met.





	The Nuances Of Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a Fire Emblem fic, and I was very exited to write this one out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing the first part! It actually does have more parts, even though it says it's finished. 
> 
> Mobile does that to you.

 

 

They've been trudging through the stifling heat of the Plegian desert for about three days now, following a Plegian caravan's lead on Grima's resurrection.

The entrance to the temple they were told to search for was hidden deep within the dry Plegian desert, the temple itself being underground.

Chrom was starting to lose confidence, the caravan members had said it was a hushed rumor, even in Plegia itself, the resurrection of Grima was never spoken lightly of.

Just as Chrom was contemplating to just give the order to stop at the nearest village to stock up on supplies so they could journey back to Ylisse, Miriel pointed somewhere in the distance.

"That spire in the distance is old Plegian architecture, only the oldest of sacred temple entances were built that way," Miriel told them, gaining a few relieved moans.

It seems like Chrom wasn't the only one who had been losing hope. It probably didn't help that they had been transversing the treacherous desert in cloaks to hide their Ylissean descent.

As they neared the old temple entrance they started to noticed more and more Plegian citizens gathering to enter the temple, often parents with their children.

What Chrom found odd was the fact that they were just allowed to enter with everyone else. Their disguises weren't distinctly Plegian but just a neutral dark brown color, even though it seemed that most people who went into the temple wore that color as well.

The stairway down was barely lit and Lissa pressed close to him, as if she was scared that he'd disappear into the darkness somehow. The blue-haired male had protested against her coming along, but in the end she sneaked her way in the convoy.

The further down they got the more the people would stop talking to each other and seemingly stopped making any noise altogether. The Plegians seemed to even make their footsteps quiter, which the Shepherds tried to mirror.

Closer to the end the stairs started to fan out, the room they found themselves in was enormous. In the center was an altar-like stone slab on a decorated pedestal, a circle made of sygils at what seemed like it's front. All the citizens sat in front of the altar, and so did they, even though they kept more to the back.

The whole room got extremely quiet once everyone sat down, it was almost omnious. Lissa, who had chosen to sit next to him, clung to his arm, clearly highly unsettled.

A few seconds later a few Grimleal seemed to enter to room, setting up some bowl on top of the altar before leaving again swiftly and as quiet as they came.

The sudden noise of chains echoed throughout the giant temple, jarring as there was almost no other around present in the room.

Out of a tunnel to the right of the slab altar came two other Grimleal holding chains in their hands. As they stepped more into view so did a third person, a hooded individual in chains being pulled along, flanked by another two Grimleal and an important looking man walking behind them.

The person in chains seemed to be Grimleal as well, so why was he chained? The hooded individual was roughly pushed to his knees in the middle of the circle and then his chains were attached to two metal rings that sprouted from the ground on either side of the circle.

The four Grimleal men walked away to stand somewhere left of the altar while the important looking man stopped behind it and started to pour some of the bowls together before walking round the altar to halt in front the hooded person.

As the hood was pulled down Chrom's heart seemed to stop. A delicate looking face with emotion-filled brown eyes were revealed, along with white hair that seemed to glow in the candlelight.

The man looked positively terrified as he started to rapidly mumble in Plegian, only to receive a harsh slap across the face. As tears rolled down the young male's face the man in front of him dipped his fingers in some of the contents of the bowl, drawing a vertical line down from his eye, and then two horizontal ones at equal distance on each side.

The Six Eyes.

Chrom felt extremely furious that he couldn't do anything for the crying male. They were here for information on Grima, surrounded by hundreds of Plegians inside of an underground temple.

Only one of the Shepherds had a minimal understanding of Plegian, and that was Miriel. A woman who almost never showed any kind of emotion, looked absolutely terrified and she couldn't even understand everything they were saying.

When the tanned man was done applying the dark red colored face-paint-like-substance to the young male's face he stepped back and started to chant, and was joined quickly by the other Grimleal present.

A purple mist-like shroud started to appear out of thin air around the brown-eyed male, who kept screaming, even though his voice broke a few times while doing so.

A few seconds later the purple mist started to swirl around the man, entering his body through his mouth. The white-haired man's body went slack and he hit the floor with a dull thud. The Grimleal stopped chanting shortly after.

Chrom was about to stand up, he couldn't take it. Whatever that man might've done was surely not enough to be used in some kind of sadastic sacrificial ritual to Grima right?

The only thing that stopped him was the death grip his little sister had on his arm, as if she knew all he wanted was to rush in and help the stranger. He looked to the other Shepherds and saw that they all seemed glued in place by fear, especially Miriel.

Chrom's blue eyes averted back to the circle when he heard a pained groan and the loud rattling of chains in the otherwise deathly silent room.

This time his eyes directly met with a pair of sinister ruby-red glowing ones. The stranger's horrified brown eyes were no longer. Chrom couldn't tear his eyes away, the red color mesmerized him.

A heavy hand in his shoulder seemed to pull him from his trance. He looked to his left, where Frederick sat, and nodded in gratitude. As Frederick removed his hand and Chrom turned around again he still felt eyes on him.

The extravagantly clothed man behind the altar loudly anounced something in Plegian, to which the people seemed to react to in hushed whispers and restlessness.

Miriel turned towards them quickly to inform them of what she understood of what was just announced by what seemed like the Grimleal leader.

"The individual inside the circle is going to pick someone who will have some kind of spiritual experience with him," The red-haired woman said, not entirely sure of her translation.

Another sharp sound of the chains grabbed the attention of everyone in the room, all eyes snapped to the centre, and Chrom was mesmerized again. He had never seen such a beautiful man, the whitenette almost looked ethereal.

The red-eyed male started to slowly get up, only to be stopped by the chains in an awkward half-kneeling position. A subtle look of annoyance passed the male's face before he yanked on the chains harshly, making the links break apart and little pieces fly off.

Once he stood all the Grimleal lowered their upper bodies onto the floor, extending their arms in front of them, as if bowing to a god. The Shepherds did the same even though they had no idea why. Chrom turned his head slightly towards Lissa to take a peek at her, only to meet her slightly watering eyes.

Footsteps echoed through the temple, punctuated by the dragging of chains across the sandstone ground. They seemed to come ever closer only to stop suddenly.

A soft touch on the crown of his head made Chrom raise his head slowly, only to be met with a pair of blood red ones once again. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to, as the male had moved his hand to gently raise the blue-haired man's chin.

The whitenette turned his head towards the altar for a second and softly said something in Plegian, voice taking a completely different tone than it had earlier.

The male stood suddenly and extended an expectant hand towards Chrom, eyes warning him to take it. And he did, perhaps even a bit too eagerly, as he swore he saw a slight smile paint the other's lips as he turned to lead Chrom somewhere.

The gravity of the situation only sunk in when he looked back towards his friends and saw their solemn faces stare back, Lissa had even started crying. It was as if they were already mourning him.

A small tug on his arm made him forget all about his friends for the moment, as he sped up like the stranger taking the lead did. None of the other Grimleal seemed to follow him. Chrom hoped that was a good thing.

After walking through a dimly lit corridor for a while, they finally reached a set of guarded double doors. Upon seeing the white-haired male they immediately bowed and scattered shortly after.

The stranger only let go of his hand to push open the heavy looking double doors and motioned for Chrom to enter. Chrom felt as if he couldn't deny this man anything, as if he'd risk any- and everything, the man just had to say the word.

The doors closed with an ominous sound and once closed the room was bathed in complete darkness, until the other whispered something in Plegian, which lit all the nearby torches.

"I would appreciate it if you could stop staring, son of Naga," the stranger said in Ylissean, making Chrom almost trip over himself trying to open the door to get out.

The doors wouldn't budge though, no matter how hard he pulled or pushed against them, as if they were held in place by magic. Now that Chrom thought about it, that was rather probable.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Chrom intended to come across as less terrified and more cordial but alas.

"I'll tell you who I am in due time, but not before you do me a favor."

Chrom looked at the stranger in disbelief, he had picked hik out of dozens, knowing he was of dragonblood, dragged him off Naga knows where, and demands a favor of him? Who did this stranger think he was.

"Do not regard me in that way, I saw the burning desire to help in your eyes, only after I sensed your blood though."

The prince felt dumbfounded. Sensed his blood? Just what was this man? His demeanor seemed completely different from when he was first chained down onto the circle.

"If you want my help I want a few answers first," Chrom replied, starled by the steadiness of his own voice.  
  
"As long as you make the questions quick, we have a deal. It won't take long until they discover your friends, or the reason I picked you from the crowd."

"What do I call you, what exactly do you want from me and _what_ are you?"

The whitenette seemed pleased by how direct he was, as he stepped closer and patted Chrom's cheek patronizingly before answering.

"You may adress me as Robin for now, as for what I want. I want to get out of here, take me with you to Ylisse."

The playfull lilt to Robin's voice had disappeared at the end of his sentence, replaced by a tone of voice that seemed final, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer, as if Chrom couldn't say no. Which the prince wasn't sure himself if he could.

"You didn't answer all of my questions," was all Chrom said in reply.

Robin chuckled, and walked past him to open the door with a wave of his hand. With the his other rather pale hand grabbed Chrom's wrist thight enough to bruise and dragged him along, back down the corridor they came from. At least Chrom thought it was the way they came.

"I need to keep some mystery about me, why else would you take me along the whole way."

Chrom frowned at Robin's answer, he wasn't one to back down from a promise. He guessed he couldn't blame the other though, it's not like they've known each other for that long.

They ascended a spiraling flight of stairs before Chrom had to squint because of the bright light of day. Panick started to set in. If they had taken an alternative route, how would he reunite with the Shepherds?

As if feeling his anxiety the other tugged him along again roughly without a word, leading him towards what seemed to be an abandoned building, only not to enter it but circle around to get to the back.

The first thing he saw was two Plegians, which almost made Chrom believe for a split second that all of this had been an elaborate ruse to kill him. Almost, since Lissa seemed to be having quite the animated conversation with the white haired Plegian Grimleal.

"Tharja, Henry, I take it the distraction went well? Did everyone make it?"

"Yes my lord, our diversion was enough to get everyone out. You don't have a lot of time before they notice your absence though, you need to move," the black-haired Plegian woman said solemnly.

"You have my gratitude, Tharja. May out paths cross again. Farewll for now, Tharja, Henry."

Henry seemed to perk up at this, and he waved as the Shepherd's started moving again, trying not to delay theit departure for Ylisse. He had almost forgotten that Robin was coming with them if it wasn't for Lissa questioning the male why he was walking with them.

"Robin here is coming with us to Ylisse," Chrom answeres in short, absolutely exhausted. He idly wondered when they could permit themselves a break.

"Why?" Lissa asked, and Chrom felt like punching himself. That was a very good question, one he hadn't thought of asking Robij in the heat of the moment. Before he could say something to change the subject Robin answered her.

"Why would I want to stay with people who do those things to me every day?"

The blonde girls eyes widened so much Chrom was worried they'd pop out of her head any minute and she almost stumbled over her own foot the next step she took.

"They did that to you every day?!"

Robin just nodded before looking towards Chrom. Once again those haunting red eyes seemed to draw him in and he couldn't help but stare.

This was going to be a long trek home, Chrom could already tell.

 


End file.
